Doctor Chad Slater
"Hey there! How's it hangin'? M'name's Chad. Nice to see a friendly face out here for once." Doctor Chad Slater, more frequently referred to as "Doc" or "Doc Chad," is a Kymera Keeper, and a colleague of Benjamin Elysees Phactor. Physical Description Doctor Chad is an elderly man with a lean, fit build. He keeps his head shaved bald, but maintains a full, well groomed beard. He wears a pair of wide-lens sunglasses over his blue eyes. He loves beach attire, and frequently wears hawaiian shirts, shorts, and flip-flops. Personality Doctor Slater is an exceptionally laid back person. Even when he's angry, he has a cool, level-headed air about him. It seems like nothing is able to faze him - he'd take the news of winning the lottery the same way anyone else takes getting a compliment from a friend. He nearly always has a big, wide grin on his face, like he has a great joke to tell you. Sometimes he's seen as too laid back, or even absent minded. Sometimes he also might seem imperceptive. However, he carries a healthy amount of insight and wisdom befitting a man of his age. He's friendly and outgoing to others, particularly women (perhaps a little too much so). Background Doctor Chad was a Professor of Archaeology prior to joining Benny as a Kymera Keeper. Like Benny, he enjoyed traveling and exploration (even if his preferred locale of exploration was the beach). When he heard about the possibility of finding a new ancient civilization in Kyrigar, he jumped on the opportunity to put his research skills to the test, bringing along his graduate student team to help him examine the ancient ruins. Roles in the Game Doctor Chad greets the player with a Kymera Battle when the player first sets foot in the Titanic Acropolis. After the battle, he leads the player and Bob Smith to his beachside laboratory, where they encounter a group of the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigm's thugs accosting his students. He helps the player drive away these thugs, and subsequently helps the player battle through the underground tunnels below the Titanic Acropolis in order to set up the Counter Resonator. Finally, he shows up during the confrontation with Mister Gray at the entrance to the Earth Temple to support the player. While the player battles Mister Gray, he and Bob Smith fight off Mister Gray's goons, preventing them from assisting their boss. Kymera Team Doctor Chad favors the Water Element and the Aquatic Species groups, and as such his team consists Aquatic Types or Water Types. * Wipeout, a Wonfish - Doc Chad's lead Kymera. Knows the skills Enfeebling Wave, Mist, Dark Bolt and Water Spout. Has the Ultimate skill, Weakening Waters. * Tigerlily, a Riri - Knows the skills Mock, Piercing Strike, Water Blades and Splinter Strike. Has the Ultimate Skill, Aquarium. * Warric, a Warrus - Knows the skills Body Slam, Armor, Jetstream and Ice Cube. Has the ultimate skill, Super Ice Satellite. * Finny, an Aerofina - Doc Chad's anchor, knows Dizzy Spell, Blades of Wind, Barrier Shield, and Spirit Shield. Has the Ultimate Skill, White Squall Trivia * They say Doctor Chad's tolerance for the cold is almost super-human - he only has beachwear packed in his supplies even though he had to have crossed the Shivering Snowfields and the Frosty Tundra to reach the Titanic Acropolis. Rumor also has it that he's never worn a wetsuit. * Doc Chad bears passing resemblance to a certain Turtle Hermit. Back to Character List Category:Characters